Le pont de Yokohama
by Quimress
Summary: Avoir un partenaire suicidaire, ce n'est jamais simple. Quand c'est Dazai, c'est encore pire. Mais quand en plus, Chuya se sent le devoir de le ramener vivant qu'il est chez lui, sa nuit va être plus courte que prévu. [ PROMPT ] [ Dazai x Chuya, peut-être, à vous de voir. ]


Allez, nouveau fandom, encore une fois ! C'est Bungou Stray Dogs la cible ! La saison 3 étant enclenchée, et l'inspiration étant apparue sans prévenir, je vous livre ce petit OS ! (oui, oui petit. Il fait presque 2,000 mots, et c'est pas si long que ça. Mais moi j'ai trouvé ça très très long déjà. Comment font les auteur(e)s qui écrivent des fics à plusieurs milliers de mots ? Grand respect à vous aha.)

**Note :** Cet OS est inspiré d'un prompt trouvé au fil de mes errances sur Pinterest, vous le trouverez en dessous.

**Disclamer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais hé, sur , comme c'est étonnant.

Je dédie cette fic à Wado21 encore une fois, parce que voilà, t'es cool. Et on va dire que c'est un cadeau de fin de bac !

* * *

**\- This is your fourth failed attempt at killed me. Don't you think you should give up now ? **

_\- C'est la quatrième fois que tu échoue à me tuer. Tu ne devrais pas renoncer maintenant ? _

(Pour la blague, j'avais mal lu le prompt en fait. Je pensais que c'était "killed you", ce qui allait à Dazai. Je ne sais définitivement pas lire.)

* * *

En temps normal, les tendances suicidaires de Dazai ne dérangeaient pas Chuya. Enfin … Ne le dérangeait pas trop. Ça l'agaçait terriblement en revanche, il perdait un temps fou à empêcher cet idiot de commettre l'irréparable. Pas qu'il tienne à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais sans les pouvoirs de son partenaire, le rouquin ne pouvait développer son plein potentiel, et à mesure que la mafia portuaire prenait de l'ampleur, les ennemis devenaient par conséquent plus puissants. Et en toute logique, le pouvoir destructeur de Corruption était devenu indispensable – du moins à chaque situation de crise.

Ainsi, de gré ou de force, Chuya se retrouvait à veiller sur son partenaire, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Dazai avait la concentration d'un enfant de cinq et la discrétion d'un chat un mélange redoutable qui le faisait disparaitre dès que l'attention de Chuya se relâchait pour ne serait-ce que trois pauvres secondes.

Erreur funeste, Dazai avait encore disparu.

Retenant un grognement agacé, frustré et une myriade d'injures toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, Chuya s'arrêta et se retourna, ignorant les bousculades de la foule pressée autour de lui.

Non bien sûr, Dazai n'était plus dans le coin depuis longtemps, sinon ç'aurait été trop facile.

Voyant l'espoir d'un retour de bonne heure à son appartement, d'un repas vite fait cuisiner et d'une nuit de sommeil valide, se désagréger à la vitesse de la lumière, Chuya soupira bruyamment.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer alors que son partenaire était-il-ne-savait où.

Surtout que cet idiot serait capable de lui poser un lapin lors de leur réunion de demain. Avec toute sa chance du monde, ç'allait forcément lui retomber dessus.

Condamné à se lancer à la recherche de son suicidaire de partenaire, le rouquin s'éloigna de la foule pour atterrir dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, idéal pour réfléchir.

Pour retrouver Dazai, il fallait penser Dazai, et Dieu que ce n'était pas une chose aisée pour Chuya qui dût mettre tout son intellect à cette simple tâche. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, ou d'abruti fini, son coéquipier était beaucoup plus complexe qu'on pourrait croire, Chuya était forcé de le reconnaître le nombre de fois où il s'était fait piéger par les paroles seules de Dazai le prouvait.

Mais au final, rien qu'en l'écoutant, on comprenait très rapidement son intérêt majeur dans sa vie ; le suicide, et plus précisément, le suicide à deux.

Donc si Chuya suivait son début de raisonnement, son partenaire était allé une nouvelle fois tenter sa chance auprès d'une belle demoiselle dans l'espoir de mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Ça ne marchera jamais, bien sûr, mais il ne renonçait jamais non plus, ce qui démontrait à la fois une grande détermination et une débilité complète.

Donc, suicide et belles femmes.

Peut-être que les quartiers plus festifs seraient un bon début ?

Hélant un taxi, Chuya soupira une fois de plus, et se frotta machinalement les tempes. Le manque de sommeil commençait à le frapper durement – la dernière mission s'était révélée plus compliqué que prévu, et l'utilisation de Corruption l'avait laissé épuiser.

Et bien sûr Dazai choisissait ce moment précis pour disparaître dans la nature. Quelle plaie vivante celui-là.

Une fois descendu du taxi, Chuya regretta encore un peu plus.

Les lumières vives, les cris, les rires, et les néons colorés lui faisait mal à la tête et déjà l'idée de devoir le chercher le décourageait.

N'empêche … Ça serait drôle de débarquer pile au moment où Dazai pourrait conclure, ça lui gâcherait la soirée.

Bien évidemment, le téléphone de son partenaire était éteint, ou en manque de batterie, mais de toute façon il ne répondait jamais à ses appels, ou plutôt, il y répondait uniquement quand ça l'arrangeait.

Ainsi commença la longue errance de Chuya dans pas moins de huit bars. Son statut de membre de la mafia lui permettait de rentrer sans avoir à se préoccuper de rien ni de personne.

Un simple coup d'œil lui permettait de repérer quel bar était susceptible d'intéresser Dazai, et lesquels ne l'était pas.

A force – et bien malheureusement – Chuya en était venu à comprendre les goûts de son partenaire, surtout en matière de boisson et d'alcool, et de présence féminine également.

Dazai était exigeant, et peut-être même trop sélectif parfois.

Se suicider avec une demoiselle, d'accord, mais il fallait que cette demoiselle en vaille la peine, et soit parfaitement consciente de ses actes aussi selon les mots de Dazai « se suicider avec quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas et le pire crime qui soit ! » Apparemment il devait effacer de sa mémoire les meurtres, les actes de violence, les interrogatoires brutaux et la manipulation parmi ses crimes, mais les standards de Dazai étaient souvent assez … Spéciaux.

Aussi, sur les huit bars, seul trois retinrent l'attention de Chuya qui fit quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur, pour tenter de repérer les cheveux bruns et le trench coat noir caractéristique.

Mais chaque fois ce fut un échec, et après un huitième bar, Chuya se sentait lassé. Toujours aucun signe de de son suicidaire attitré, et son plan qui lui apparaissait apparemment ingénieux se mettre à la place de Dazai pour choper Dazai, lui semblait un peu ridicule maintenant.

Mais qu'il était chiant aussi, à disparaître comme ça ! Une simple tape sur l'épaule et quoi … Même pas deux mots auraient suffi, Chuya aurait pu se dédouaner. Mais non, Dazai l'avait planté là et avait disparu dans la nature, pour le meilleur mais, soyons honnêtes, surtout le pire.

Avisant un vendeur de rue, le rouquin s'acheta un petit en-cas et s'assit sur un banc, le temps de le manger et de réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour le retrouver.

Vu que la recherche par jolies demoiselles n'avait pas marché, autant réfléchir sous l'angle du suicide.

Fronçant les sourcils pour se rappeler de la dernière divagation de Dazai sur le sujet, ces mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Le Pont de Yokohama est si joli la nuit, tu ne trouves pas ? La noirceur de l'eau et de du ciel les lumières qui se reflètent sur la mer, comme autant de petites étoiles sur un miroir … Je pourrais être un merveilleux poète maudit ! D'ailleurs sauter du pont ça semble être une bonne idée. Le frottement de l'air, les quelques secondes de panique, de peur, où tous les souvenirs reviennent d'un coup, te submerges presque, les lumières qui accompagnent ta chute et enfin l'impact avec l'eau. Plouf ! Sûrement que de cette hauteur c'est mortel, et puis comme ça, pas d'obsèques, je pars sans ennuyer personne ! Mais sauter seul ça ne serait pas drôle, si seulement une charmante demoiselle acceptait de faire le grand saut avec moi, ces quelques dernières secondes seraient beaucoup plus agréable à vivre ! »

Erk, glauque et répétitif en plus.

Quand d'un coup, l'illumination.

Le pont de Yokohama.

Sûrement que cet idiot y était encore, avec ou sans compagnie !

Cette fois, sûr que son intuition était la bonne, Chuya, s'étant rapproché du pont à mesure qu'il remontait la rue, accéléra le pas jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de l'eau.

Par reflexe il plaqua une de ses mains sur son chapeau pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole avant de d'embrasser du regard la baie.

Bien sûr, la nuit n'aidant pas, il ne voyant rien.

Néanmoins, pas découragé car sûr de retrouver ce foutu Dazai, il refit marche arrière et descendit sur les quais, et après quelques minutes à brailler le nom de son partenaire, on lui répondit enfin.

Aaah ! Mon cher Chuya, t'en a mis du temps tu sais !

Toute sa bonne volonté à ramener son partenaire sain et sauf chez lui s'envola immédiatement et il sentit son pouvoir s'enclencher alors qu'une aura destructrice l'entourait.

Comment ça « j'ai mis du temps » ?! C'est toi qui es parti sans rien dire et c'est moi qui me suis dévoué pour aller te chercher !

Oh, tu es venu de ton plein gré ! Ça veut dire que tu m'apprécie alors !

Absolument pas ! Tu m'as bien pourri ma soirée figure toi !

Quelle dévotion quand même, se donner autant de mal pour se partenaire, ça serait presque touchant si tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir m'arracher les tripes avec une fourchette ! Oh, ça pourrait être une bonne façon de se suicider, quoiqu'un peu douloureux, en fait …

Chuya fit son possible pour ne pas éclater la gueule de Dazai – après l'avoir cherché autant de temps, ça aurait été stupide – et hurler sa rage, ce qui aurait certainement réveillé tout le voisinage.

Bon et bien maintenant que je sais que t'es en vie, je te rappelle qu'on a une réunion demain matin et que t'as intérêt à y être, sur ce je me casse et je rentre chez moi, enfin !

Se retournant et marmonnant encore des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante il entendit Dazai se relever et le rattraper en quelques pas.

Et il eut la mauvaise surprise de sentir des gouttes d'eau l'éclabousser alors que Dazai se secouait la tête comme un chien, parce que bien sûr, cet abruti avait sauté.

Rah t'ébroue pas à côté de moi enfoiré !

Ça va c'est que de l'eau, minauda Dazai en se secouant de plus belle

Grognant encore plus, le rouquin fourra ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas, espérant ainsi clairement faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il ne pouvait plus souffrir sa vue pour au moins les dix prochaines heures.

Mais non, Dazai le rattrapa de nouveau et continua de le suivre avec un petit sourire innocent.

Beaucoup trop innocent.

Pourquoi tu me suis toi ? Rentre chez toi !

Dazai prit un air étonné, et posa une main sur son cœur, dans un geste stupidement dramatique.

Oh, aurais-je oublier de te dire ? En sautant dans l'eau, j'ai perdu mes clés et mon portable et je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. En plus je suis trempé, je risque d'attraper une pneumonie et de mourir si tu ne m'accueille pas ce soir ! Et puis moi, mourir d'une mort qui ne serait pas un suicide, ça serait tragique !

Il conclut sa phrase par une petite pirouette qui faillit mal se terminer, déséquilibré qu'il fut par le poids de son manteau gorgé d'eau.

Chuya n'en revenait pas. Avoir autant de culot en si peu de temps ça relevait du génie.

Mais en y regardant mieux …

Son partenaire était effectivement trempé, et il claquait des dents, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Et il avait peut-être les lèvres un peu bleuies par le froid …

Peut-être …

Tu plaisantes ? Je me suis tapé au moins une heure de recherche de ta sale face, c'est pas pour que tu viennes squatter chez moi en plus ! Tu te débrouilleras pour être présentable demain et puis c'est tout !

Et sans attendre la réponse de Dazai, Chuya utilisa son pouvoir pour réduire la gravité et sauter sur le toit d'une maison pour directement passer à la rue d'à côté et ainsi annihiler les chances d'être suivi par Dazai qui, même en courant, ne pourrait pas le rater.

Dazai, laissé en plan. Regarda son coéquipier s'enfuir et lâcha un petit soupir avant d'attraper un pan de son manteau et de le serrer pour tenter d'en extraire un peu d'eau.

Ce n'était pas très efficace et il avait toujours aussi froid.

Mais après tout …

Peut-être que rester avec des vêtements mouillés toute la nuit l'aiderait dans son suicide.

Quoique … Sans Chuya, parler de suicide n'était plus si drôle.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
